The Beginning or The End?
by NCISlovee
Summary: What if tony had a daughter? What if he didn't find out until it was too late? First FanFic, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own NCIS or any of the charaters. I wish i did though.**

**What if tony had a daughter? What if he didn't find out until it was too late? First FanFic, R&R!**

**Sorry if it's not the good, first time doing one and just trying it out.**

* * *

The elevator doors pinged open as special agent Anthony Dinozzo stepped out with a cup of coffee in hand. He was actually there before McGee, which meant that it was going to be a good day, by his standards anyway.

"Hello, Zee-vah" Tony greeted the Mossad officer.

"Tony," Ziva replied simply. "Why are you in such a chipy mood today?"

"Actually the correct term is chirpy, and can't a person just be happy in the morning?"

"No, not you," Ziva mumbled. "There is usually something behind that smile; did you meet someone last night?"

"Speaking of meeting someone, look who it is! McGoo, go out last night?" Tony changed the subject as quickly as he could. "Because someone is looking a little under the weather."

"F-for your in-information Tony, I'm si-sick." McGee sniffed.

"See, now if you had a girl she could take care of you." Tony said in that know-it-all tone.

Gibbs choose that precise moment to walk into the squad room and after hearing what Dinozzo said decided to give him a good smack on the back of the head.

"Now if only you could take your own advice Dinozzo, you'd be perfect." Gibbs added. "Grab your gear."

"Where are we going Gibbs?" Ziva questioned.

"We've got a car accident on out in Norfolk." Gibbs told everyone.

"We're investigating a car accident?" Tony looked on confused.

"We are when it involves a now dead petty officer and her missing daughter." Gibbs walked into the elevator. "Better cancel all your plans this weekend."

"Better call the girl you saw last night and cancel Tony." Ziva teased as she walked away from her desk.

"There was no girl!" Tony smiled and followed closely behind.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene Gibbs ordered them to do their jobs, Tony sketch and photos, Ziva fingerprints and McGee collecting and bagging evidence. Everyone was working in silent unison until McGee found a note attached to a swab container.

"BOSS! Check this out," McGee picked up the container. "It's addressed to Tony."

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss." Tony ran into the room.

Gibbs wordlessly handed Tony the letter and let him read it for himself.

_Dear Agent Dinozzo,_

_You may want to run this sample against your DNA, _

_What you find might be of an interest to you. I will contact you later,_

_If you ever want to see this girl again, I suggest that you pick up. _

"Do you know the girl Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"I don't think so," Tony replied picking up the left behind picture. "I don't know if I've ever even seen her before."

"Well get it back to Abby and have her run it against your DNA." Gibbs ordered.

"Right, I'll leave right now." Tony grabbed the car keys and ran out the door.

"It is a good thing we brought the truck and the car today McGee." Ziva looked at him. "But I am not sitting on the hump."

McGee only looked on in disappointment because he knew there was nothing he could do against it.

* * *

"Hey Abbs I got something for you." Tony strolled into the lab and looked around. "Abby?"

"One sec!" She shouted from the next room over.

Abby walked out of the ballistics lab and wrapped Tony into a nice bear hug.

"Abby?" Tony asked questioningly. "Can't br-ea-th-e."

"Oh, Sorry." She looked up and him innocently.

"Not that I mind your hugs at all, but what was that for?" Tony smiled.

"I just have a feeling that you're not going to have that great of day today." She glanced at him and took the swab container out of his hand. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Um, well, we went to the crime scene and there was a note and a photo of a girl..." Tony started to ramble.

"And you want to know who this girl is?" Abby tried to get things moving along.

"No, no Gibbs wants you to run it against my DNA." Tony told her.

"Why?" Abby asked concerned.

"There was a note at the crime scene telling us to." Tony explained.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so!" Abby perked back up. "I'll call Gibbs when I know anything okay?"

"Thanks Abby!" Tony walked out of her lab into the elevator.

* * *

"Hey, Gibbs?" Abby asked as Gibbs answered his phone.

"Yea Abbs."

"Um... I got the results back from the DNA test." Abby mumbled.

"And?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to need you to come to the lab. NOW." She told him.

"Alright I'll be right there." Gibbs shut his phone.

* * *

"Hey Abbs, What's up?" Gibbs walked into the lab.

"Well I ran the DNA test and you're never going to believe the results." She stared at him.

"Try me." Gibbs told her.

"Well the girl's results and Tony's, they kind of have a lot of DNA markers matching." She explained to him.

"Yea and that means?" He asked impatiently.

"TONY IS THE GIRL'S FATHER GIBBS," she told him confused.

"What?" Gibbs looked at the computer screen in complete denial.

He silently picked up his phone and called Tony. "Get over to Abby's lab. NOW"

**

* * *

**

**Review please! I would really like some feedback on how much you liked it and if you have any suggestions or ideas for me.**

**Chapter 2 should be up sometime soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : I Dont own NCIS or the Characters.

**Sorry if i dragged it on alot in this chapter. Just trying to make the suspense grow :)**

* * *

"I have a daughter?" Tony said in denial.

"According to the DNA results you do." Abby told him,

"Did you know the victim Tony?" Gibbs looked at Tony. "Did you date the mother?"

"Yea, now that I think about it, I can remember being with her," He looked off into space. "But that was like 15 years ago boss."

"Yea and the missing girl is 15 years old." Gibbs said plainly.

"No, no, no why didn't Linda say anything about it?" Tony asked confused.

"Probably because she was embarrassed Tony." Ziva walked into the lab.

"Not funny." Tony stared her down. "This is serious, that girl is my daughter."

"She has a name you know, you can stop calling her girl." Abby glared at him. "Her name is Josie."

"Josie, huh." Tony stared off into space. "I like it."

"Well I guess that means we better go find her doesn't it Dinozzo?" Gibbs walked out of the lab with Ziva.

"Thank you Abby." Tony kissed her on the cheek and walked into the elevator.

* * *

"Boss, I traced the family's phone calls," McGee started. "Nothing was unusually until a couple weeks ago when they would get a call from one number every week."

McGee hit a bunch of keys on his keyboard and everything popped up onto the plasma.

"The calls only last for an average of 20 seconds with the caller hanging up every time."

"What was the point of that?" Tony asked curious.

"It means that they were trying to figure out the daily routines." Gibbs looked at McGee. "Do you have a address?"

McGee wordlessly hand Gibbs the sticky note with the house and street number on it. He then proceeded to follow Tony and Ziva out to the elevator.

"Are you worried Tony?" McGee asked as they stepped in.

"About what probie?" He tried to keep the facade going.

"About Josie." McGee looked concerned.

"Of course he is McGee, you could tell from the moment he looked at the picture of her that he instantly loved her, even if he has never met her before." Ziva explained to McGee. "You should have seen it, it was like the girl wrapped him around her finger before she even saw him."

"Wow, now I wish I had seen that." McGee looked at Ziva in fascination.

"You guys are aware that I am standing right behind you?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said simply, walking out of the elevator with a smile on.

* * *

They had just finished clearing the suspect's house and were now looking for information on how this mysterious person knew the victims. McGee had called out a couple times for Gibbs but nothing had really been found. Ziva was searching the living room when she found a cell phone. It instantly started to ring.

"Hello?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"Put agent Dinozzo on now." The icy voice said.

Ziva wordlessly handed Tony the phone and signalled for McGee and Gibbs to come over.

"Agent Dinozzo, how may I be of your assistance today?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Dinozzo, it's so nice to hear your voice."

"What do you want?" Tony questioned annoyed.

"I'm assuming you ran the DNA, or you wouldn't be at my house, well in that case, I have your daughter. If you ever want to see her alive, I suggest you do exactly as I tell you."

"Okay," Tony started to get worried, he signalled to McGee to start the trace.

"I want 3 million dollars by tomorrow at sunset or she dies." The line disconnected.

"I got it!" McGee shouted.

"Nice work Tim, where is it coming from?" Tony complemented him.

"An abandoned building on the outskirts of town." McGee replied.

"Let's move." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

The silently moved throughout the building trying to look for Josie. Tony was alone, working better by himself. Ziva and McGee were together, and Gibbs alone. They were communicating through the ear pieces and having no luck. Of course the perpetrator had to pick the biggest building around.

Tony reached the end of the hallway he was searching and kicked open the door. Inside he found what he had been looking for.

"Hey, Josie?"

The girl looked up.

"I'm with NCIS; I'm here to save you." Tony tried to act calm but he was jumping for joy inside.

The girl started to thrash around and makes noises like she was trying to tell him something.  
That's when Tony got hit in the back of the head.  
Knocked unconscious the other members of his team had no idea what was going on with him.

"Dinozzo, you found anything?" Gibbs asked but getting no reply. "Dinozzo? Dinozzo!"

Not receiving any kind of answer Gibbs, Ziva and McGee ran to the room that they knew Dinozzo was heading to. And when they got there they saw the door leading outside was open, and Tony's body being dragged into a car. When they tried to rush out and save him, the car took off.

"Tony!" Ziva cried.

"Dinozzo, what have you gotten yourself into this time." Gibbs shook his head.

* * *

**Review please and thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS or the characters.

**Read and enjoy (Hopefully) =)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up from unconsciousness, Tony realized two things. One he was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back. Two he could hear breathing so he knew that he wasn't alone. Tony wriggled around the confined space he was in trying to figure out where he was. It felt like the trunk of a car, but he couldn't feel anything moving. He reached his hands as far back as he could and felt metal. Tony soon realized that there was no escaping what he had gotten himself into.

"McGee, any signal from Tony's phone?" Gibbs paced back and forth.

"No, he must have it off." McGee frantically typed on his keyboard trying to find an answer for his worried boss.

"Well, figure somethi-" Gibbs got cut off by his cell phone.

"Gibbs I think I found something in the stuff that you brought from the abandoned building." Abby told him quickly.

"Right, we'll be right there." Gibbs told her and hung up. "Come on McGee Abby has something."

* * *

The two men walked into Abby's lab and the first thing they realized was that there was no music play. Nothing other than the machines was making noise. Abby turned to face them and they both saw that her make-up was running down her face. Gibbs moved to talk but Abby cut him off.

"Gibbs I found the tip of a glove in one of the boxes," Abby was giving McGee and Gibbs the run down. "And I got a right index finger print."

"Did you run it?" McGee asked.

"No McGee, Tony is missing, along with his daughter, and I didn't run the print." Abby said sarcastically.

"Sorry." McGee mumbled.

"The good news is I got a match," Abby explained. "The bad news is that it belongs to a very violent and dangerous man, Clayton Reach."

Gibbs gave a look of concern when he heard the name.

"Abby I want you to trace that man's cell phone right now."

"Already did Gibbs, here is the address." Abby handed him a sticky note.

"McGee get Ziva and meet me in the Car."

"On it boss." McGee replied.

Once McGee stepped out of the lab Abby grabbed Gibbs in a bear hug.

"Please tell me you'll get Tony back and his daughter too," Abby stared into Gibb's eyes. "Alive Gibbs, please?"

"I'll try my best." Gibbs said solemnly as he walked away.

* * *

Gibbs signalled all three of them were off, running through the house and clearing every room. Gibbs reached the end of the hallway and took a left, turning into the guest bedroom. What he saw there disgusted him deeply. He saw Tony's daughter, or rather Josie, lying on the bed with her hand tied behind her back. There was blood all over the room. After Gibbs and made sure he cleared the room he walked up to the girl. Hoping and praying for a pulse, Gibbs put his fingers on her neck.

"McGee! Call an ambulance NOW." Gibbs shouted. "The girl is alive, but won't be for long."

"Yes Boss." McGee got on his radio and called it in.

"Any sign of Tony Gibbs?" Ziva walked into the room.

"No, and there is blood all over the walls," Gibbs looked defeated. "It can't all be the girls it's there is way too much, she wouldn't have made it."

"Does that mean..." Ziva started but couldn't finish.

"I don't know, but take a sample back to Abby and have her run it."

"On it." Ziva replied simply.

* * *

"Abby do you have the results on the blood sample?" Gibbs walked up to her desk.

Abby turned to face Gibbs but couldn't stop herself from crying. The tears didn't stop and Gibbs had to hold Abby for a minute.

"Not good?" Gibbs said gloomy.

"Gibbs, I need him to come back! What am I going to do without him?" Abby teared up again. "He was like a brother."

Gibbs stood patiently waiting for the results.

"All of the blood on the wall is Tony's Gibbs," Abby couldn't stop the tears anymore. "None of it was Josie's."

"None?"

"Nope, every sample I received was Tony's blood."

After finding out that information, Gibbs got increasingly worried about his agent.

"Where are you Tony?"

* * *

**Sorry i know there isn't alot of Tony in this chapter. Next one i'll focus more on him.**

**Review please! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer : I Dont own NCIS or any of the characters.

**This chapter is more about Tony and his side of what happened.**

**It's a little short Sorry.**

**Review please : )**

Chapter 4

* * *

Tony woke up again only to realize that he wasn't in the car anymore. He groggily looked around and found that he was in a room with Josie, his daughter. Thinking about that made him more aware of things. He saw that she was unconscious but still breathing and she didn't seem to have any type of wounds visible. He tried to reach over to her but realised that he was still tied up. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up at the door.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to wake up." The mysterious man said.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" Tony croaked out.

"You don't remember me? The case 2 years ago, we got called in to help you guys in an investigation, we solved it but you were so rude to me, you don't remember that?"

A light bulb went off inside of Tony's head, "Th-that was a re-really b-bad we-week for me."

"Still, being that mean was uncalled for, I never forgave you, and now look at where we are."

"De-detective Sanders, right?" Tony's voice got stronger.

"Ah you remember, good for you, too bad it won't save you or your daughter." Sanders told him.

"How did you find out she was my..." Tony figured if her kept this guy talking it might give Gibbs more time to reach him.

"I went over to their house one day to pick something up and your name happened to be on the fridge, so I asked about it. Melissa said she dated you a while ago and has been meaning to call you."

Tony looked at him in disbelief.

"So I put two and two together you know? Figured if I was going to get you back, what better way than to get your daughter?"

Tony stared at him as he pulled out a syringe. Stepping even closer to Josie.

"This will slow her heart rate, so much so that she will eventually die, right in front of your eyes."

Tony watched with wide eyes as the liquid entered the skin.

"Come on, why her? Why don't you just kill me?" Tony begged.

"Because, this is obviously more painful for you than me actually killing you." Sanders explained as he walked out of the room. "Have fun."

Tony began to panic as he realised that he really couldn't do anything about what was happening to Josie. 'Where is Gibbs?' Tony thought. He spotted something shiny behind the bedside table at tried to reach it with his toes. When Tony realized that wasn't going to work he got up. A wave of dizziness over took him and he fell to the floor. Now seeing that the he was at a good angle to reach the item he grabbed it with both of his feet. Pulling it up to his face he saw it was a butter knife. Tony laughed. Throwing it behind himself and grabbing it with his hands he started to cut the ties bounding his hands. It took a while but when he finally managed to free his hands he rushed over to Josie. Cutting her hands he reached up and felt her pulse. Knowing it was still there put him at ease but not for long. He realized that he had to stall Sanders if he was going to last long enough to protect his daughter until Gibbs got there. He reached for the knife.

"HEY!" Tony shouted. "COME HERE."

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway Tony braced himself.

"Wha-" Sanders stepped into the room.

Tony took that moment to launch himself at Sanders and attack him with the knife. He was considerable weaker having not eaten for days but he got a few good cuts before Sanders wrestled the knife away.

"I'm going to make you pay for that Dinozzo," Sanders cut Tony, enough that blood managed to get on the walls, drying over top of Sanders. "Let's go."

He led Tony out of the house and into his car, making sure that he tied his hands up again.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked. Glad that he had managed to get him away from Josie.

"Somewhere that will put you in an immense amount of pain." Sanders smiled.

They pulled out of the drive way and started down the street. What neither of the men saw in the car was that Gibbs, Ziva and McGee pulled up to the house. Just a few seconds after they had left.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in a few days. I have exams this week so it may be a while. I'll try though : D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS or any charaters from the show.

**Hope you like it :)**

**Review please !**

* * *

Chapter 5

Gibbs walked into the squad room with his usually cup of coffee in hand. Sitting down at his desk he looked over at Tony's desk in concern. He had no idea where Dinozzo was and they had his daughter at Bethesda. She still hadn't woken up so they had no information.

"McGee, anything?" Gibbs glanced over in his direction.

"Sorry, boss I can't find anything." McGee looked depressed. "You don't think he's..."

"No McGee I do not." Gibbs answered before McGee could finish the question. "My gut is still telling me that he is alive."

* * *

Tony was awakened suddenly when he was yanked out of the car. He tried to get a glimpse of his surrounding but Tony's eyes were quickly covered with a blindfold. He then felt a pair of hands grab him and drag him into a very cold and very quiet room.

"You know this reminds me of a movie," Tony started.

"SHUT UP, all you do is go on about movies." Sanders struck Tony in the side of the head. Knocking him out instantly.

* * *

Gibbs stood over Josie's hospital bed at watched her sleep. It was so peaceful that he couldn't help it.

"She looks so much like Tony." Ducky interrupted Gibb's train of thought.

"I know, it's hard to believe he has a daughter."

"I'm sure he is going to look after her," Ducky looked at Gibbs. "His heart is way to big not to."

Ziva snuck into the room behind both men, "Wow, she is beautiful"

"Yea let's just hope Tony gets to see her." Gibbs closed his eyes.

"We will find him Gibbs," Ziva said softly. "We will."

* * *

Tony woke up once again, but found himself alone inside of an empty wet room. The walls were bare except for a few leaky pipes and the only piece of furniture was the chair Tony was sitting on. His hands were once again bound behind his back. Tony looked around but couldn't see anyway of escaping the hell hole.

"Knock Knock, look who's finally awake," Sanders glared. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"No."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm going to make today miserable for you." Sanders smiled. "Hope you enjoy a lot of pain."

Tony could only stare in horror as Sanders pulled out a huge knife and stepped towards him.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in Josie's hospital room when her eyes opened. The one thing Gibbs didn't expect was to see Tony's green eyes looking back at him. It was amazing. The eye colour was virtually the same. Gibbs couldn't believe how much alike the two were.

"Wh-who a-are yo-you?" Josie croaked.

"NCIS, my name is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I'm here to help you."

"W-here is my m-mom?" Josie asked.

"I have good news and terrible new, what do you want first?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Terrible, pl-pl-please."

"Well your mother, she died in the car accident, I'm sorry." Gibbs spoke softly. "We however did find out who your father was."

"The man who tried to save me earlier wasn't it?" Josie asked concerned.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The man who took us, he kept telling me that Agent Anthony Dinozzo was my father." Josie looked at Gibbs innocently.

"Are you okay with that?" Gibbs asked with a look of concern for Tony on his face.

"Strangely I am, I've always wanted to know my father and hopefully I'll get to see him right?" Josie looked at Gibbs for answers.

"Yes I promise we'll get him back for you."

* * *

When Sanders had left Tony alone he was barely conscious. He skin was repeatedly sliced open and he felt like he had been drugged with something. But that didn't stop him from remembering his knife. Reaching with one hand he pulled his undid belt off from behind and pulled out the weapon. The first thing he did was cut his hands. Once they were free he got up making sure he was stable enough and braced himself behind that door. Preparing himself for attack.

"Hey! Come here Sanders, I have another movie this reminds me of!" Tony shouted through the bars in the door.

Tony heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and braced himself once again. When Sanders opening the door Tony took a giant leap, sticking his knife into the first part of Sanders that he reached, hoping it would be enough to stun, or even kill him.

* * *

**Sorry Cliffhanger LOL. love doing that :) Hopefully you liked it. Next chapter up in a few day. Review ! **

**Sorry, i know they are short chapters. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to get this one done and sorry that it's so short. Exams have been crazy these past few weeks. I haven't had alot of time for myself. **

**Hope you like it. :)**

Disclaimer : I Don't own NCIS or the charaters.

Chapter six.

* * *

Tony stabbed viciously into Sanders body, hoping whatever he was doing was enough. Enough to get him out of this hell hole. He was barely aware of what he was doing. Tony never really paid attention to the fact that Sanders stopped fighting. Looking down at Sander's lifeless body Tony felt exhausted. He could barely move without immense pain. Turning to the doorway he started taking slow and pain filled steps determined to get back to his team, and ... his daughter.

* * *

Gibbs paced back and forth through the squad room, trying to hide his emotions as well as he could. He was honestly worried about Tony, more so then usual. Which was strange for Gibbs because he usually never felt like that. Then it hit him, he realized why, he saw Tony as family, as a son and Josie reminded him of Kelly. What she would have maybe been like as a teenager. It suddenly became more and more difficult to keep his mask on.

"Ziva, McGee, please tell me one of you has something that could help us." Gibbs gave them the stare.

"Sorry, Gibbs nothing, it just does not make any sense." Ziva stopped typing.

"Sorry Boss nothing that seem impor-" McGee paused.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs stepped over to his computer.

"Tony's cell just came into range."

"Address, NOW." Gibbs ordered. "Let's go!"

* * *

Gibbs and his team pulled into an abandoned factory as they followed Tony's cell phone signal. They got of the car a looked around. Gibbs signalled McGee and Ziva to go around back and pulled out his Sig as he got ready to open the door. Counting to himself, when he got to four Gibbs opened the door. Heart beating, he searched the area, looking for a reason to use his gun. When he cleared the area he shouted it to let McGee and Ziva know. Walking into the next room after hearing them shout back Gibbs looked at McGee.

"Well, where is he?"

"The signal is coming from behind this wall," McGee knocked in it. "But I don't see a door."

"That is probably because it is hidden." Ziva walked over. "Move out of the way."

Ziva managed to get the wall to move, and they all rushed down the steps leading into the darkness.

* * *

Tony was barely conscious of what he was doing, the pain seemed to numb after a few hours but he had no idea where he was. The tunnels seemed to go on forever in whatever direction you could think of. Tony had tried looking for his cell phone but he was sure that it was back with Sanders, and he didn't know if he was actually dead or not. Tony started to feel increasingly tired and realized that his wounds were still bleeding. 'He must have hit something important' Tony thought as he continued to walk. He suddenly fell to the ground. Weak and exhausted Tony couldn't get back up. His last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was that he hoped that Gibbs would get to him, before it was too late.

* * *

"McGee, I don't see Tony in here!" Gibbs yelled frustrated.

"Well his cell phone has to be in here because that is where the signal is coming from." McGee looked at his phone.

"Here it is." Ziva picked it up. "But Gibbs, there is also a dead body."

Rushing over Gibbs took a look. "At least it isn't Tony." He looked over the body and saw Tony's phone in the front pocket of the man's pants.

"Well Tony must have been here, this is his cell phone and that looks like he's belt buckle." Gibbs explained. "Fan out through the tunnels; I'm sure that if he was here he wouldn't have gotten far."

They all exited the room, Gibbs going straight, Ziva going left and McGee right. They searched for hours, guns drawn and ready to fire. Gibbs was the first to spot Tony lying on the ground.

"TONY!" Gibbs shouted, running towards his agent.

What he didn't see was the man standing to the left of Tony, gun aimed, ready to shoot.

All Ziva and McGee heard was Tony's name being called and then a shot go off.

* * *

**Only a few more chapters to go, I promise :) **

**I didn't originally plan the ending, but decided it would make things more interesting. Please let me know what you think . Review ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer : I don't own NCIS or the charaters.

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy for the past few weeks and haven't had time. **

**Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense i wrote it at like 2 in the morning . I hope you enjoy it though :)**

* * *

Tony saw a flash and felt an immense amount of pain in his chest. Looking down he saw blood starting to pour out the lower half of his abdomen. Looking up he noticed Gibbs running towards him and aiming his gun at the shooter. Three shots went off and Tony saw the gunman slump down to the floor. Gibbs bent down towards Tony and started to speak to him. The pain was so intense Tony couldn't make out a word that his boss was saying. His eyelids started to feel heavy and staying awake was becoming more and more difficult. Managing to form a few words to his boss Tony felt like he could finally rest. He finally decided to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Gibbs looked at the shooter a second too late. The man had managed to shoot Tony in the chest and he knew that the man was never going to get out of there alive. Shooting like he was trained to do, Gibbs put three rounds into the man's heart before running towards Tony. Kneeling down and taking a look at the damage that was done Gibbs took off his coat and put it over the bullet wound. Pressing down to apply pressure.

"Tony! Listen to me," Gibbs stared down at his agent. "You have to stay ALIVE, you're not allowed to die on my watch Dinozzo."

Gibbs looked at his agent and felt a moment of panic, Tony's eyes were starting to close and his breathing was slowing down. "Come on Tony! Don't give up!"

Tony's eyes suddenly opened up widely. "B-boss, I-I'm S-s-sorry."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth Tony's eyes shut. His breathing becoming shallower and his pulse also slowing.

"MCGEE, DAVID, CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Gibbs shouted through the piece on his wrist.

* * *

Ducky stared down at the girl in front of him. Wishing more than anything she would wake up so he could really talk to her. He was sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed and had been so for a couple hours now. Telling her stories about his life, from the good to the bad. But Ducky couldn't help but stop after a while. He was puzzled as to why Tony had never known that he had a daughter. Sure Anthony had managed to get around a lot and was known as a lady's man, but you think that the mother would have decided to let him at least know he had a daughter. Even if she didn't want help to take care of her. Now Tony was off risking his life, just so he could save the daughter that he had never even met. She sure looked like him though. The same hair colour, and those intense green eyes. A noise stirred Ducky from his thoughts. Josie was starting to move in front of him.

"Wh-ere am I?" Josie glanced at Ducky.

"You're at the hospital, you don't remember?"

"Now that you mention it, I do, but where is Agent Gibbs?" Josie started to look around.

"He went to go and help look for your father." Ducky stood up. "I can leave if you want me too."

"No, no please stay. I don't want to be alone." Innocent eyes looked up and Ducky.

"Alright then." Ducky sat down. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes please."

Ducky started on one of his long memories from the past.

* * *

The ambulance seemed to take forever to get to the scene. Gibbs kneeled down by Tony with a look a concern in his eyes. He was worried about his agent. He knew he saw Tony as a son, and he really didn't want to lose someone else he cared about. Hearing the sirens in the distance Gibbs stood up.

"McGee! Come hold this down until the paramedics arrive." Gibbs pointed at the blood soaked cloth.

"Yes Boss."

Seeing McGee following orders Gibbs turned to Ziva. "I need you to secure the other crime scene, Then start photographing. When you're done bag and tag."

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked concerned more about Tony then having to do everything herself.

"Ride back with Dinozzo, make sure the he follows orders."

"What orders?" Ziva looked puzzled.

"The ones I gave Tony when I told him he couldn't die." Gibbs started to walk to the ambulance.

"Update me when you know Gibbs," Ziva called out.

"I will." Gibbs replied before he climbed inside with the stretcher.

* * *

"Thank you Dr. Mallard. That was very entertaining." Josie looked up at Ducky.

"Please, call me Ducky. And you're welcome my dear, I do hope you enjoyed it." Ducky got out of the chair. "I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be right back."

Ducky walked out the room and started down the hallway. Seeing the Josie was tired he wanted to give her a chance to fall back asleep, so he figured he had sometime. Not knowing what to do, Ducky walked down the first floor to the cafeteria. Unfortunately having to pass the emergency room. Ducky looked up in time to see Gibbs following a stretcher that seemed to be carrying Tony.

"JETHRO!" Ducky shouted to get his attention.

Gibbs turned towards the sound of his name.

"What happened to Anthony?"

"He was shot Ducky." Gibbs looked upset. "I could have saved him."

"I'm coming with you to wait." Ducky looked determined.

"What about Josie?" Gibbs turned back.

"She's asleep, Jethro but she is getting better."

"Okay then, come on." Gibbs walked down the hallway.

Gibbs was pacing back and forth unable to sit still. He couldn't believe that he let Dinozzo down like that. He should have seen the shooter. He should have been more observant. He hated himself for being that clueless. He was then surprised by arms that wrapped around him.

"Gibbs you have to stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault, not at all." Abby looked up at him. "He'll be okay, you know Tony, and he's a fighter."

"I hope so Abby."Gibbs stared down at her. "I hope so."

* * *

**Sorry i know it didn't answer alot of questions. I PROMISE the next chapter will start to wraps things up. I didn't orginially plan for it to go past 5 chapters :P**

**Review please! i really appreciate all the comments :) . I'll try to have to next chapter up before next weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I Don't own NCIS or any of the characters.

**Wow. I apologize people. I know it has taken me forever to update. I have been super busy with soccer and other things so i haven't had anytime to write. Which is currently why I am writing this at 2 in the morning. I hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

Tony couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in. He remembered Gibbs shooting the mysterious man but he didn't remember being shot. The pain was radiating from his chest and was getting worse by the second. Realization soon hit Tony, 'I might not make it this time.' Tony began to think of all the things that he should have done before he was taken. What if he never gets to see anyone on his team again? The thought made Tony's heart ache. He loved every single one of them. Like a family. Ziva, he realized, might have been more to him then a sister. He never told her how he felt, and he might never get the chance to. What about McGee? Who was going to take care of him? Sure Tony teased him a lot. But all big brothers do that. He was only trying to make him a stronger person. He trusted McGee and planned to tell him that if he made it. Then there's Abby. Tony loved her like a little sister; they knew each other better than anyone else. God he was really going to miss her if he died. He wondered how she would handle it, him not being around anymore. The thought made his heart hurt. The next person he thought about was Gibbs; how that man was more like a father to him then he could have asked for. Tony trusted Gibbs more than anyone else. He just hoped that Gibbs didn't blame himself for what happened. He knew Gibbs would. That was typical, but he hoped that the team could help him through everything.

His next thought broke his heart into a million pieces. What about his daughter? If he didn't make it he would never get the chance to meet her. Or live a life with her. He wanted more than anything to just meet her, get to know her, and treat her better than he was ever in his childhood. Not even knowing he had a daughter was hard enough, but not getting the chance to enjoy life with her was even worse. He wanted the chance to find out just how wonderful Josie actually was. He knew he had to survive. No matter what he was coming out of this ALIVE.

* * *

Gibbs waited with everyone else in the waiting room. Except McGee, who was running a trace on the mystery shooter. They needed to find out who this guy was, and how he was connected to everything. He couldn't shake the last words Tony had said before he fell unconscious. "_Boss I'm Sorry."_

Tony has nothing to be sorry over. Why would the boy even think that? He promised himself that when Tony woke up he was giving his a huge head slap. But right now all Gibbs hoped was that Tony would wake up.

* * *

Gibbs looked up to see the doctor walking through the doors towards them. Standing quickly, Gibbs walked over the meet the man.

"Any news on Tony?" Gibbs stared down the man.

"He was severely dehydrated and lost a lot of blood, we lost him once during surgery but we were able to bring him back." The Doctor looked at all of them. "He should be able to fully recover but the next 24 hours are crucial. If he makes it through them, he should be perfectly fine."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"He's sleeping, but yes you can. Two at a time though."

"I'll call Tim and let him know." Abby told Gibbs, "You and Ziva should go see him."

"Thank you Abby." Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Josie woke up extremely confused. She remembered Ducky being there one second telling her a story and the next he was gone. All of a sudden Ducky reappeared in the room.

"Hey!" Josie smiled up at him.

After seeing the look on his face the smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"Unfortunately I have some bad news," Ducky sat down. "Your father, Tony, has been shot,"

"WHAT? OH MY GOSH, IS HE OKAY?"

"Fortunately he is, he is actually in this hospital right now."

"Can I see him? Please?" Josie has desperation in her voice.

"Of course my dear, he is asleep though, and we don't know when he'll wake up,"

"I don't care, please take me there." Josie hopped in the wheel chair sitting beside her bed.

* * *

Josie couldn't believe the condition her father was in. Her father! The last time she saw him, he was still in better shape than he was now. He was extremely pale, and all the machines around him made the scene much worse. She saw Gibbs and a beautiful girl sitting beside his bed. When she wheeled up beside them they both turned around. In Josie's eyes they looked heartbroken. Nodding at her both of them got up and left the room. Obviously understanding her need to be alone with her father. Rolling up right beside the bed Josie reached out for one of Tony's hands.

"D-Dad, It's me Josie, hopefully you know who that is, and if you don't well, I'm your d-daughter." Josie felt her heart start to heart. "I would really appreciate it if you would wake up, I really want to get to know you and that's the only way I'll get to do it."

Josie watched as Tony started to stir. Surprised that he started to move. But relieved that he was opening his eyes. When they finally opened, Josie was pleasantly surprised to see that they had the same eye colour. She then saw Tony smile. Correction, her father smile. And that thought put a smile on her face.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Sorry if it's not the best. I admit that it's a little lagging in the excitment department. Next chapter I promise something exciting ! :)**

**I am going on vacation for 2 weeks in a few days, so i Don't know if i'll be able to update or not. Sorry in advance if i don't get the chance.**

**Review please ! If you have any suggestions on what should happen next chapter let me know. I might use your idea :) I'll credit you for it too. LOL**

**Any review in wanted. It's what makes me want to keep writing :) **

**Until next time ! Enjoy ! **


End file.
